Celos
by Aster125
Summary: ¿Quién es la pequeña debilidad de Hyuga? Esa que nadie conoce. ¿Cómo ve ella lo que le ocurre a éste? La final del Campeonato Nacional, el Tigre y sus hermanos... Lo que vieron los ojitos de Naoko Hyuga.


**CELOS**

****

Mamá entra en el salón con su andar silencioso y susurra con voz queda:

- Ya está. Puedes llevar a Masaru a su cama.

La pequeña Naoko levanta la cabeza de sus muñecas para mirar a su hermano mayor. Lleva el chandal color rojo vivo del colegio con una franja blanca en las mangas y en el pantalón. Le sienta muy bien a su sedoso cabello negro y a sus ojos oscuros. Pero claro, a él, todo le sienta bien.

Mamá se instala de nuevo junto a la máquina de coser y retoma la tarea de antes. El leve zumbido de la máquina no parece incomodar a Masaru lo más mínimo. Está profundamente dormido en los brazos del mayor. Se quedó dormido mientras los dos hojeaban un cuento juntos. Con una mano, Kojiro le acaricia el pelito negro con cariño. Nadie se da cuenta de que Naoko les está mirando fijamente.

Y es que la chiquilla está algo molesta. Otra vez Masaru, siempre Masaru. Ella también quiere que su hermano la coja en brazos. No es justo que mime tanto a Masaru sólo porque es el más pequeño.

Kojiro se levanta al fin y sale lentamente del salón con el pequeño dormido. Naoko sigue todos sus movimientos con visible interés. En cuanto le pierde de vista se vuelve hacia Takeru, que repasa sus lecciones sentado en la mesa junto a mamá. ¡Cuánto estudia! Seguro que cuando sea mayor como Kojiro también será famoso e importante. Naoko no comprende cómo a Takeru no parece haberle afectado que el pequeñín de la casa haya acaparado la atención del mayor toda la tarde. La niña se pone a alisar el pelo de una de sus muñecas con fuerza. ¡ Cuánto tarda Kojiro¿Se habrá acostado también? Le gustaría estar con él un rato más. Cierto que ha venido ultimamente los fines de semana y que hablan con él por teléfono a menudo y que les escribe, y hasta lo ven por televisión cuando juega algún partido importante, pero no es lo mismo que tenerlo aquí al lado siempre, como antes. Cuando él está aquí todo está bien, aunque él parezca triste o preocupado, como está ahora, pero está en casa y todos los problemas parecen pequeños.

¡Por fin¡Ya vuelve! Ah, se ha cambiado de ropa. Se ha puesto un pantalón corto azul y una camiseta blanca. Naoko sonríe y suelta la muñeca. Su hermano se ha sentado frente a la ventana, de espaldas a ellos, y mira fuera con aire pensativo. Ahora no está Masaru, es su oportunidad.

-¿Todo bien, hijo? -pregunta Mamá, en tono de conversación.

-¿Eh¿Qué decias, Mamá? - su hijo mayor se vuelve a medias.

- Me refería a Masaru¿no se ha despertado?

-No, no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-Está muy cansado. No ha parado en todo el día. Desde que telefoneaste esta mañana ha estado inquieto arriba y abajo esperándote.-explica Mamá. Mira de soslayo a su hijo, pero no hay ninguna reacción. Parece totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. Mamá suspira con resignación. Y así debe ser. Ya es un hombre hecho y derecho y tiene otras preocupaciones. Seguro que la familia ya no ocupa en su cabeza más que un segundo plano.

Pero Naoko no lo entiende así. Ahora que no está el pequeño le toca a ella disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano mayor. Se pone en pie, decidida, y se sacude su vestidito con esmero antes de ir a reunirse con el objeto de su adoración. Le da un rodeo para arrodillarse frente a él, mirandole con curiosidad. Él no parece prestar atención. Está mirando fuera al cielo estrellado a través de la ventana con aire ausente. ¿Qué le preocupará tanto? Naoko le admira en silencio durante unos instantes. Es alto y fuerte y tan guapo...Su mirada se parece a la de Papá, o al menos, eso le parece a ella. La verdad es que ya no se acuerda muy bien de cómo era Papá, pero le gusta pensar que se parecen. Es como si su hermano fuera un Papá joven, es Papá y hermano a la vez¡qué cosa tan rara!

- Yo también he estado esperandote, hermano. Hacía mucho que no venías.- dice al fin, sin apartar los ojos de él.

Kojiro parece darse cuenta de su presencia, la mira, esboza una sonrisa y sólo dice:

-Sí, mucho.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?

-Nada, cosas de mayores, pequeña.

-¿Y no me puedo enterar?

Mamá interviene:

- Naoko¿por qué no dejas a tu hermano en paz? Vamos, no le molestes, cariño. Ya ha tenido bastante con Masaru.

Naoko mira a Mamá, ofendida. ¿Masaru¡No es justo¿Por qué ese mocoso sí y ella no¿Y qué si Masaru es el más pequeño? Ella es la única hermana, hala. Ya va lanzada a decir algo pero se limita a abrir la boca para volverla a cerrar al notar la mano ancha y poderosa de su hermano acariciándole suavemente el pelo.

-Déjala, Mamá-responde él:- No me molesta, de veras.

Mamá sonríe y sacude la cabeza:

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Naoko casi no cabe en sí de satisfacción.

-Oye, Kojiro¿puedes cogerme en brazos a mi también?

Él baja la vista en su dirección. Sus hermosos ojos negros están muy brillantes, pero sus labios sonríen. Naoko nota como una descarga eléctrica al verle asentir.

-Claro, ponte cómoda.

Ilusionada, trepa por sus piernas y se sienta en su regazo entre sus fuertes brazos. Oh, es maravilloso.

-Dime, hermano¿tiene que ver con eso que le has contado a Mamá y a Takeru¿Es algo del equipo?

-Sí, cariño:- responde él, estrechándola tiernamente. Naoko frota la cabecita contra el pecho de él y suspira de satisfacción. Está orgullosa de ser su hermana, su única hermana.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Que...no sé si podré volver a jugar. Naoko, para que lo entiendas, el míster me ha echado del equipo.

-¿Qué¿Que te ha echado? - repite la chiquilla, incorporándose, perpleja. No puede creer lo que oye. ¿Cómo pueden echar de un equipo a su hermano si es el mejor jugador del mundo? Mira a su hermano, incrédula, pero él asiente seriamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta Naoko.

-Verás, me fui a entrenarme por mi cuenta con Kira y...olvidé llamar al colegio y explicarles dónde estaba. El míster se ha enfadado mucho.

Naoko aprieta los puños:

-¡Ese míster es tonto! -exclama:- Seguro que ahora tienes más fuerza que antes, no le hagas caso, hermano. Apúntate a otro equipo y olvídate de ese míster egoísta.

Naoko no comprende por qué su hermano se limita a sonreir con ternura al oir su enojada retahila. Otra vez le acaricia el pelo al explicar:

- Cielo, uno no elige en qué equipo jugar. Es el míster el que te elige a ti, no tú quien eliges al míster¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, ya...ya entiendo.

Naoko se deja caer de nuevo entre los brazos de Kojiro, que la estrecha con cariño. Desanimada, pregunta:

-¿Y ahora¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él suspira. Naoko, con la cabecita apoyada en su pecho, siente los latidos de su corazón y casi le entran ganas de llorar.¡Han abandonado a su hermano, su héroe!

-No lo sé todavía, pequeña:-dice él en voz baja:- Tengo que pensar. De todas formas, creo que...tengo poco que elegir...

Naoko le abraza con fuerza. Por primera vez en su vida, ha notado la voz de su hermano triste y cansada, derrotada, y eso le ha roto el corazón.

-¡Me hacia tanta ilusión verte recoger el trofeo de campeón nacional! -suspira. Él no contesta y la niña desde su posición no puede ver su expresión. Por eso, hace lo que puede para reconfortarlo¡Oh, pero no te desanimes, hermano! Aunque ese míster no te quiera, seguro que pronto encontrarás a otro. Además, nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mi¿verdad que ya no estás triste, Koji?

Tampoco hay respuesta a esto. Extrañada, Naoko levanta la cabeza para ver su expresión, pero abre unos ojos como platos al ver que hay una lágrima resbalando rápidamente por la mejilla de su hermano, haciendo brillar su piel morena. Él trata de sonreir, aunque el gesto no llega a sus ojos negros.

-No te asustes, cariño, no es nada.

Sin pensarlo, Naoko le besa sonoramente la mejilla húmeda y rodea su cuello con los brazos.

-Te quiero mucho, Koji.

-Yo a ti también, hermanita, y quisiera que pudierais verme convertido en campeón nacional, te lo aseguro. Yo también he soñado en dedicaros esa victoria, pero...

-Lo conseguirás:-susurra la nena, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretándole más aún.

* * *

- ¡Koji, por favor¡Yo también quiero que me tengas en brazos¡No es justo! - protesta Masaru, dando saltitos a los pies de su hermano.

-¡Ni hablar¡No quiero que salgas en esta foto¡En esta salimos Kojiro y yo solos!:-dice Naoko, muy convencida, desde la seguridad de los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y eso por qué? - insiste Masaru.

-¡Porque soy su única hermana, pequeñajo!:- contesta la nena, y le saca la lengua, burlona, al pequeño desde arriba.

- Bueeeno, -dice Kojiro:-Masaru, ahora me haré otra foto contigo y otra con Takeru, y luego otra todos juntos, no seas pesado, vale?

-Pero yo quería...

Las protestas del pequeño son interrumpidas por Mamá:

- Masaru, ya basta, cielo¿no ves que estamos haciendo una foto? Chicos, sonreid.

Se oye la cámara de fotos hacer un clik, inmortalizando la sonrisa resplandeciente de los dos hermanos, tan iguales y tan distintos: él casi un hombre, con la piel morena y grandes ojos negros, sostiene en un brazo la bandera de campeones nacionales, y en el otro a su pequeña debilidad, la nena de piel blanca, ojitos pequeñitos y deditos haciendo el signo de la victoria.

En el campo de entrenamiento del Colegio Toho, ahora desierto en el olvido, las redes de la portería agujereada por un tiro de extraordinaria potencia se mueven levemente con la brisa y parecen suspirar: "Gracias, Naoko".

FIN


End file.
